User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Burenama Vol. 40 - Dec 16, 2017
__TOC__ One more blog post... for old time's sake. The end of the year livestream usually heralds a major update that's going to happen to Brave Frontier and this year is no different. Check out the major news for 2018! NOTE:''' All events listed here are in JST and only apply to '''JP BF Rewards *20 gems *4 sets of Crystal Gods *4 sets of Mecha Gods (+1 extra Earth Mecha God due to a mistake :sparkyteefs: ) *5 Burst Emperors *10 Artons *20 Sphere Frogs *30,000 Merit Points Brave Frontier 1 News Year End Campaign *From Dec 20, 2017 ~ Jan 5, 2018 **Special Challenges **2x Merit Trade In *From Dec 25, 2017 ~ Jan 5, 2018 **Divine Summon costs 3''' gems instead of 5 **4x ABP/CBP Campaign **Fusion Rate Up & All Evolution Dungeons Unlock *From Dec 25, 2017 ~ Jan 8, 2018 **Special "Gor☆geous in Brave Frontier!" Collaboration (See above pic) *From Dec 31, 2018 ~ Jan 1, 2018 **0 EN Campaign - All Quests, Vortex, Trials, Grand Quests & Battle Halls are 0 EN! After BF2 The following content will be made permanent. Basically all Vortex Dungeons. To be implemented upon BF2 release. *Karma Dungeon, Zel Dungeon, Item Farm Dungeon *All Evolution Dungeons *Forbidden Tablets *Special Unit Dungeons (collaboration dungeons excluded) The following content/events will be rotated more frequently. *Half STP Campaign & Multi Battle Medal Up Campaign *ABP/CBP Campaign *Super Karma Dungeon, Super Honor Summon, Fusion Rate Up & 2x Merit Trade In *Metal & Jewel Parade bonuses - One of the following can happen for a day: **Discounted Keys **Free Entry *Frontier Hunter **Gem rewards to be increased **Removal of rankings. MVP spheres to be scrapped **Terminus will cycle through older lineups Miscellaneous *All Honor Items will be purchasable using Merit Points in view of a likely drop to active player base in BF1. *Units and Hard Content will no longer be created for BF1. Various campaigns will cycle through instead. *Lunaris and Miri confirmed to be the last legacy units for BF1. Brave Frontier 2 News We've all been waiting for a while for this. And certainly the previews shown did not disappoint! Reference: Images will be shown first and text below it will be what that picture is. ---- Menus Title Screen for BF2! *Home Screen for BF2 *The unit shown is Summoner, who is immediately available to use when starting BF2. **Unlike Summoner Arc in BF1, Summoner is no longer forced as Leader. *You can tap any unit in the formation in the home screen to switch display to it. *Background is animated and may change depending on progress in Quests or during certain seasons Quests First Look *EN is now shown by hearts. This represents Vitality. Running out of hearts means Summoner is too tired to continue questing. *Quests have special challenges that one can accomplish to earn bonus rewards. 1 Gem in the above picture's case. *Tapping the magnifying glass icon will bring up a more detailed screen containing the challenges. The challenges in the screenshot are: **Clear Quest in 7 turns - Reward: Cure **Clear Quest with no deaths - Reward: Revive **Clear Quest using BB as final blow - Reward: Revive Light **All Challenges completed - Reward: Gem Friend Selection *Friend Selection Screen *Friends are still in Green while a new "Follow" system is present (blue icons). *Friends will give more Honor Points than "Followed" players. *Bottom Left button allows one to choose a leader from their own inventory. *Bottom Right button is "No Friend" Option. Quest Review *Quest Review Screen. *Party formation can be toggled by swiping left or right. Players have up to 10 squads (which can now be named) to choose from. *Challenges are listed below *5 sets of items are now available instead of 1. *Double down arrow will expand on Leader Skills to be used for the quest. (Unexpanded just the names being shown) *Bottom Right button allows the use of Booster Items. Battle First Look Battle System *Enemy HP is now divided to clearly shown 75%, 50% and 25% HP thresholds *Turn counter present on left side. Auto button on the right. *Middle gauge is XBB gauge. Replaces OD gauge. *List of buttons on the bottom: **Item: Show the items you brought to the quest. **Target: Switches target. Makes it easier to switch to targets or to check how many enemies there are. ***If the target is weaker to a unit in your squad, a sword icon will display but only if targeting is activated. ***Holding the target button will cancel targeting. **Guard: Guard All. A confirmation prompt will appear '''every time this button is pressed. ***Guard and XBB activation will not be triggered by Auto battle similar to JP's current Auto system. ***One can still quickly toggle BB/SBB/Treasure Options ON/OFF *Menu **Top Right Button settings: Settings, Help **Middle Button settings: Change Formation, BB Log, Give Up **Bottom Button settings: Developer tools *Units will do a victory pose at the end of each quest. Current duration for victory poses is very short so maybe Alim will give an option to increase victory pose duration. Victory & Results *Units (including Summoner) now receive EXP after quests. *Summoner also gets EP which replaces SP from BF1. *Top Light Blue bar - Unit EXP *Bottom Dark Blue bar - BB/SBB EXP XBB *When XBB gauge is full, it will animate. Tap it to bring up the XBB menu. *XBB Menu: **Description of full XBB effects **Select which units to involve in XBB. Multiple options are available if you bring multiple units who can XBB. **View XBB cost. XBB cost seems to be relative to amount of units invloved. ***Vargas & Lava XBB only partially drain XBB gauge ***New batch of BF2 XBB drains XBB gauge fully. **Confirm XBB to be used. I.e. If you bring multiple Vargas/Lava, select which pair to use XBB. **Top right icon: Denotes type of XBB. ***Different types of XBB will bring up different trigger minigames. Total of 3 different triggers. *XBB gauge becomes more difficult to fill after each XBB, similar to OD gauge. *Estimated 30 different XBBs available on release. BB/SBB *Sample Lario BB - 6 combo 120% Earth attack on enemies in a row & boosts BC drop rate by 5% *All descriptions now have values and modifiers instead of just vague text. *Most BB are likely to be NOT AoE this time around. *Holding the Unit Icon brings up Swipe Motion Guide and BB descriptions as usual. 2 different icons are also present. **Red Sword Icon - this denotes a BB/SBB as Physical type. **Blue Staff Icon - this denotes a BB/SBB as Magic type. **Healing type BB/SBB use Magic DEF stat (since no Rec stat in BF2) **Vargas' BB has ROW target area while SBB has AoE. Both are 50% Physical and 50% Magic *BB Cut-ins already disabled. Alternative *Looking closely at Summoner's Unit icon, one can see ALT 3/3 in the bottom part of it. *Holding over Summoner's icon will show the Alternative option. *Swiping to the left shows a dialog box containing a description of the alternative action and the ALT Cost. *Partners are beings that the Summoner encounters in various otherworlds. All are obtained through story progression. *Other characters may also use Partners. *Using Alternative action does not consume the turn. *Partners may also evolve but only do so due to story progression. Story & Vortex *Cutscenes are now presented using speech bubbles instead of half of the screen not being shown. *Bottom Left button: Autoplay *Bottom Right button: Fast forward *Top Right: Menu *Top button: Log *Mid Left button: Start from the beginning *Mid Right button: Read as text summary. The entire cutscene will be shown in text format for those who don't want to keep tapping. *Bottom Left button: Skip *Bottom Right button: Return *Gate screen after clicking Gate in the Main Menu *Left tab: Event. Only Story Quest is shown here. *Right tab: Training *Story Quest Screen. *All Story Quests are locked at the beginning. To unlock these, you must own ALL units required for that quest. This is to motivate players to purchase other units. Units Units *Players are now able to view Unit Formation while also seeing Unit Options in 1 screen. *Left tab: Units. Buttons from top left to bottom right: **View Units / Sale **Party Formation **Fusion **Evolution **Equip Sphere *View Units screen *Buttons on top right: Sale, Sort Filter. Sale Mode lets players sell units on the same interface now. *Tabs on the middle: **All **Normal **Enhancing **Evolution **Sale *Evolution units are no longer divided into elements. They now come in "Elementless" Attribute. *All units, regardless of element now need one "element" of evomats instead of the evomat of the same element. *In return, no more daily dungeons dedicated to different evomats. *Party Formation screen *Players still have 10 squads overall. *Squads can now be named! Summoner *Buttons from top left to bottom right: **Equip / Sell Weapon **Partner **Fusion **Evolution **Enchant **Enchantments Obtainable *Multiple copies of the same weapons can now be earned *Tapping a weapon allows you to preview the look and stats *Summoner element is now tied to a weapon instead of allowing free change. *JP will have NO weapon gacha. Partner screen: *2 tabs: **Alt Skill **Partner Training *Feed the partner the materials listed below *Raising Partners will be easier than raising units. *Partner evolution is a forced event following story progression. It cannot be stopped no matter what. *Weapons now have branching evolutions *More incentive to get more copies of a weapon: to have different evolutions. *Weapons may change elements during evolution. Example above where the Fire Sword evolves into Thunder sabres. *Evolving weapons requires evomats *Upon evolution, you do NOT go back to Lv1. Instead, more levels are added to your max. This applies for units too. *Enchantments Obtainable screen. *Similar to Summoner's ES in BF1. *Each Enchantment has a cost and the blue button shows how much EP is needed. *Current EP is shown in the small text with EP at the top bar. (here there's 1000 EP) *Every obtainable Enchantment regardless of weapon will be listed here, so you don't have to worry about swapping to different weapons first to see the obtainable Enchantment. Detailed Unit View *Top right buttons: Unit Guide, Set Favorite *XBB button: View XBB description that shows the effects, gauge cost, trigger type, and pairing units. Also able to view XBB animation. *Tabs: Attack, Skill, Equipment **Attack: Shows Normal Attack and BB/SBB description. As previously mentioned, descriptions now have values and modifiers in the description instead of the vague text in BF1. **Skill: Shows Leader Skills and any sphere effects if there are any equipped. *Double arrow circle sign: Expand view of tabs. *The button below the stats table is for allocating Bonus Points. *Bonus Points or BP for short. These replace Imps and allow you to allocate bonus stats for units. *This also compensates for no typing in BF2. *Players can reset BP for 1 gem. *Unit Guide screen *Top Right buttons: Full Unit View, Animation Replay, XBB *Middle Left text (above tabs): Shows the name of the batch the unit is from. *Middle Right Blue button: Toggle between a unit's various animations. **Default, Attack, Idle, Victory animations available. *Brown Pause button: Developer option. *Bottom Tabs: Lore, Quotes *Quotes Tab *Also shows Gender and Extra Info about units. Summon Rare Summon *Current Summon Promotion will be shown at the top banner. *Bottom 2 banners are Confirm Summon and Honor Summon *Units from the latest batch are shown here. *Brief descriptions of units are given. Holding down on them will allow one to show the unit's skills and art. *Orange XBB label at the right near gem cost indicates unit is capable of XBB with another unit. *Orange text next to XBB label and above gem cost indicates how many copies of that unit are owned. *' ' means that you do not have this unit yet. *Checkbox on left: Allows players to purchase more than 1 different unit at a time. *Red button on bottom left: Select All *Top Red-Orange text: Summon Count *Bottom Yellow text: Total Gems required for purchase. *Slider: Allows purchase of up to 99 of a unit. *Fusing copies of a unit to itself may boost efficiency of unit raising. *Units ported from BF1: Alice, Lancia, Lava, Will, Falma, Rashail, Tiara, Lidith, Duel-X, Themis Honor Summon *Now uses a slider, allowing more than 10 summons this time. *Previous special event units seem to have been relegated to the Honor Summon *Metal Gods also seem to be available without the need of Super Honor Summon events. *Preview of the cleaner Summon gate. Randall First Look *Randall replaces the Town button *From top left to bottom right: **Imperial Library **Akras Summoners' Hall Management Bureau **Item Management **Frontier Shop **Factory *Imperial Library *Akras Summoners' Hall Management Bureau *Buttons from top to bottom: **Trade-In **Exchange Shop **Summoner Training Program **Records *Frontier Shop *Buttons from top to bottom: **Purchase using Gems **Purchase using Zel **Increase Inventory Space Book Records *Accessed via top right button on the home screen *Functions similarly to records from BF1 *Tabs from left to right: **Records **Arena **Quest **Event Miscellaneous Friends *Similar to Smash & Magic for those who played it when JP had a collab a few months back. *Players are categorized into 3 categories: Friends, Followers, Randoms **Randoms - Minor bonus Honor Points awarded for using these. Cannot activate LS in quests. **Follow - Players can follow other players and use their units without needing to send them a friend request. Same Honor Point bonus as Randoms but can activate LS in quests. ***There's a limit on how many you can Follow ***There's no limit on how many can Follow you ***You cannot block anyone who follows you. **Friend - If 2 players follow each other, they become friends. More bonuses are given such as increased Honor Points earned during quests and others. Player Info *Accessed from MENU button on top right of Home Screen *You can set which unit icon is displayed from the top bar using the Unit Guide index instead of your own inventory. This means you can set your icon to whatever unit you like even if they are not necessarily your leader(s) so long as they exist in your Unit Guide. *Player Comment is displayed in a speech bubble *The 4 spaces in the middle are for setting friend leads. **One slot will always be taken up by Summoner. **The other 3 are for your units. *Buttons below: **Edit Player Name **Edit Comment **Edit Title ***Players can now use customized titles consisting of a set of preset words instead of the preset ones from Arena. This is reflected in one's Player Profile (below the Name) for friend list purposes. ***Titles can only be edited every 2 weeks ***Can customize with different colors ***More customization options unlocked from clearing Book Records Other Game Modes *Arena - Not shown but will be present in BF2. Some notes that were previously revealed for Arena: **Units no longer have Arena AI. Players have control over their units. **Weekly leaderboards *Frontier Hunter - Will be released around 1 month after release. *Trials - Will obviously be present *Multi Battle - Planned but focus will be on the first 3 modes above. *List of devices tested and confirmed by Alim to be compatible with BF2. *No plans to ensure compatibility with Kindle devices yet. NPCs *Elder Summoners of BF2 - Karl, Seria and Lugina **Seria and Karl confirmed to be single **Lugina has 2 children. *Akras Summoners' Hall Members Part 1 *Sera is around 40 years old *Noel is 33 years old *Anastasia (blonde girl) is an AI, appearing in the Motion Comic. *Lin retired happily in between BF1 and BF2 *Akras Summoners' Hall Members Part 2 *Roy and Sasha on the right **Roy first appeared in the Japan-exclusive minigame "Brave Frontier Memories" where has was 16 at the time. **Sasha first appeared in an April Fools Video by Alim to promote BF2. *Middle person is the current Squad leader of Bloody Rose - Seria's Demon-Slayer Squadron *2 Leftmost people work behind-the-scenes in Sky Garden - Lugina's Demon-Slayer Squadron *Main villains of BF2 *Known as the 七魔将 (Seven Magic/Demon Generals). 2 more generals are not yet shown. Conclusion That's all for now and this will probably be my last blog post for BF1. From the preview given so far, BF2 is shaping up to be a very good game. I'll certainly be playing the JP version which will be coming out next year. See you in BF2! Special Thanks Thanks to reylee for providing translations for the livestream! Category:Blog posts